


Капитан Справедливость

by fandom LANGYA_Inc 2020 (LANGYA_Ink), Lastochka_A



Series: Langya_Ink 2020 - Спецквест [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Retelling, Superheroes, Superpowers, cyber!Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANGYA_Ink/pseuds/fandom%20LANGYA_Inc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastochka_A/pseuds/Lastochka_A
Summary: Написано на заявку: «Мстители!АУ: Линь Чэнь - Тони Старк, МЧС - Баки, Цзин - Кэп Америка».Кинк: сверхспособности
Relationships: Lin Chen/Gōng Yǔ, Lin Shu | Mei Changsu | Su Zhe/Xiao Jingyan
Series: Langya_Ink 2020 - Спецквест [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882672
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Langya.Inc - Fandom Kombat 2020, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Капитан Справедливость

Запах тренажерного зала Чэня всегда бесил. Он вообще не понимал, зачем качать железо, как в позапрошлом веке, если давно уже есть нанотехнологии и — если уж кому-то так горит ретро — даосские практики.

Но Капитан-мать-его-Справедливость без своих допотопных железок и дня прожить не мог. Даже в башню Ланъя переехал только после того, как Чэнь пообещал отдать под железки целый этаж.

На этом-то этаже господин Добродетель-и-Великая-Лян и обнаружился. Где же, блядь, еще.

— Здорово! — поприветствовал его Чэнь.

Очень вежливо, заметьте, поприветствовал, завалившись на ближайший тренажёр и задрав на перекладину ноги.

— Привет, Чэнь, — нехотя выдавил из себя Кэп.

Он последнее время работал над собой и учился коммуницировать с участниками группы. Поэтому старательно отвечал на все обращённые к нему реплики и обычно даже пытался улыбаться.

Сейчас, впрочем, улыбки не последовало. То ли уже слышал новости, то ли Чэнь не заслужил.

— По всем масс-медиа Великой Лян транслируют последний указ императора, — сообщил Чэнь. На тот случай, если улыбку не получил по второму поводу. — И знаешь, что в нем говорится?

— Что мы должны зарегистрироваться в Управлении Сюаньцзин и подписать договор с Ся Цзяном, — угрюмо отозвался Цзинъянь, не отрываясь от своей штанги. — Сразу нахуй.

— Какой ты прыткий, — поморщился Чэнь. — Хочешь поставить команду вне закона?

— Хочу, чтобы Ся Цзян отъебался, — коротко огрызнулся Цзинъянь.

— Сановники все проголосовали за новый закон, — напомнил Чэнь. — И император одобрил его лично.

— Похуй.

Кэп с грохотом поставил свою страшную штангу на пол.

— Чэнь. Ты же понимаешь, в чьей власти мы окажемся, если подпишем эту дрянь? Ты не хуже меня знаешь, кто такой Ся Цзян. Что из себя представляет мой отец-император. Что за человек Цзинхуань, наконец! Ты действительно хочешь оказаться во власти всей этой компании?

Чэнь понимающе кивнул и выдержал дипломатическую паузу.

— С другой стороны, — начал он, сбрасывая ноги с перекладины и усаживаясь, чтобы удобнее было спорить. — Люди вроде нас слишком сильно влияют на баланс дао. Столь радикальные вмешательства в дела Неба и Земли не должны оставаться без контроля.

Цзинъянь упёр руки в бока.

— Почему ты думаешь, что твой собственный контроль будет хуже, чем контроль Ся Цзяна или моего насквозь продажного пятого брата?

— Потом мы выбьем поправки.

— Нет! — отрезал Кэп. — Не будет никакого потом!

И, не добавив чего-то милого вроде «пока, Чэнь» или там «хорошего дня, дружище», стремительно вышел из зала.

— Охуенно поговорили! — сообщил Чэнь в пространство. — Гун Юй, детка, куда это чудо направилось?

— В душевую, — откликнулась Гун Юй своим приятным, глубоким и сексуальным голосом. — Доброе утро, господин Линь. Как вам спалось сегодня?

Хотя бы ИИ здесь бережно относился к чужому хрупкому эго.

***

Два следующих дня прошли в бесконечных переговорах с Юем, будь он неладен, и гробовом молчании в башне по вечерам. Кэп Чэня явно сторонился, Нихуан ходила мрачная и задумчивая, и даже нормальный в принципе мужик Мэн Чжи кис и выглядел растерянно.

Чэнь понимал и не давил, хотя сволочной Сяо Цзинхуань его неслабо прессовал.

— Ну иди и выбей из Кэпа эту подпись сам, — огрызнулся на одной из изнуряющих встреч с ним Чэнь. — Он твой брат вроде бы? Давай, поговори с ним по-братски!

— Вы же партнеры, — зашипел в ответ Цзинхуань. — Он тебе доверяет!

— Да как бы не так! — отрезал Чэнь.

Это было не совсем правдой. Цзинъянь Чэню как раз доверял. И именно поэтому избегал споров: не хотел разбивать вдребезги и без того хрупкую симпатию. Они много над ней поработали, оба. Как жаль, что из-за всратой правительственной инициативы все теперь псу под хвост!

— Капитан Справедливость стоит под вашей дверью, — сообщила Чэню ночью Гун Юй. — Вот уже пятнадцать минут стоит и все не называет код. Может, он его забыл?

— День собственного рождения? — уточнил Чэнь. — Душа моя, тебе нужно больше отдыхать.

— Ха. Ха. Ха, — обдала его холодом Гун Юй. — Очень смешная шутка, господин.

Чэнь сел на постели. Подумал. Встал и накинул халат. Снова сел на постели. Вообще-то он собирался спать, но если Цзинъянь хочет поговорить...

— Гун Юй, детка, он все топчется под дверью?

— Нет, господин Линь, капитан Справедливость спускается по центральному лифту на первый этаж.

— На первый этаж? Ночью?

— Да, господин Линь. Он вышел из лифта и направляется в подземный гараж.

В подземный гараж. У Чэня нехорошо екнуло сердце. Честно говоря, чего-то в этом духе он и ожидал, только боялся себе признаться.

— Капитан Справедливость завёл свой мотоцикл и набрал код открытия ворот. Хотите, чтобы я заблокировала все выходы?

Гун Юй все-таки была умницей. Почему люди не роботы? Как приятнее стало бы жить на свете, а?

— Не надо. Выпусти его.

— У вас будут неприятности, господин Линь.

— Ха, — только и сказал Чэнь.

Ся Цзяна он не боялся, тем более — этого индюка Цзинхуаня. Но на душе было ужасно гадко. Засранец Кэп даже не попрощался. А Чэнь ведь к нему почти привык...

«Хочет проблем на свою железную, как голова, задницу — красиво жить не запретишь, — подвёл Чэнь нехитрый итог. — Я ему не папочка, в конце концов».

Все это было чистой правдой. Но легче Чэню не стало.

**

Юй прискакал на следующий же день. Приперся прямо в башню, как раз когда Чэнь собирался заканчивать пить. Он проторчал в подвале всю ночь, экспериментируя с нано-вирусами, а к утру понял: одной работой не успокоишься. И пошёл греть себе рисовую водку. Когда умница Гун Юй наконец впустила к нему Юя, Чэнь как раз выливал в чашку последние капли из третьего чайника.

— Обед, а вы уже начали напиваться? — нелюбезно завел разговор Цзинхуань.

— За кого вы меня держите? — возмутился Чэнь. — Я начал с утра!

Цзинхуань коротко поморщился, но от дальнейших комментариев воздержался. Рядом с Чэнем не было подушек, и приглашать незваного гостя к столу здесь никто не собирался. Поэтому, потоптавшись в ожидании приглашения, Юй уселся напротив Чэня сам. Прямо на ковёр, безо всяких подушек.

Ну-ну.

— Не предлагаю вам выпить, — любезным тоном сообщил ему Чэнь. — Во-первых, потому что выпивка только что закончилась. А во-вторых, мне ее для вас все равно жалко.

— Миллиардер Линь Чэнь экономит на выпивке для гостей? — усмехнулся Цзинхуань.

— Нет, на собственных нервах, — охотно принялся пояснять Линь Чэнь. — Видите ли, я привык считать, что алкоголь — это приятно. А так уж случилось, что когда в моем присутствии приятно неприятному мне человеку, я напрягаюсь. Еще больше я напрягаюсь, когда в удовольствии я ему могу отказать и почему-то этого не делаю... Вы улавливаете ход моей мысли?

— Вполне, — невозмутимо кивнул Юй. — Мастер Линь, где Цзинъянь?

— Цзинъянь?..

Чэнь потряс чайник, пытаясь добыть из него ещё хотя бы пару капель, но чайник остался к его попыткам так же глух, как и в целом судьба.

— ... Погодите-ка, я сейчас посмотрю в телефоне, — продолжил он все с той же убийственной доброжелательностью. — Там наверняка сто одна смс от нашего Кэпа. Он же так любит сообщать мне, где находится! Особенно когда его разыскивают спецслужбы, а я работаю на правительство!

— По моим данным, вчера вечером Цзинъянь еще был в башне Ланъя.

— Да? — Чэнь на всякий случай еще раз тряхнул чайник. — Вам виднее, я его не видел.

— Господин Линь! — Цзинхуань позволил себе повысить голос. — Вы отдаёте себе отчет в серьезности ситуации?

— Думаете, в башне кончилась рисовая водка? — нахмурился Чэнь, рассматривая чайник пристально и недовольно. — Да вроде бы ещё была... Гун Юй, золотце, у нас есть ещё бухло?

— Вы распоряжались ограничивать вас в употреблении спиртного, господин Линь, — тут же заявила Гун Юй.

Сяо Цзинхуань вздрогнул. Он нечасто посещал башню Ланъя и к разговорчивым ИИ не слишком привык. Впрочем, он тут же сдвинул брови и снова напустился на Чэня:

— Вы знаете, что сегодня произошло нападение на федеральную тюрьму Цзиньлина? Убито десять полицейских, еще шестеро ранены!

Чэнь сделал подчеркнуто понимающее лицо.

— Думаете, кэп Справедливость решил на досуге попотрошить тюрьмы? А что, на него похоже! Бессмысленные, незаконные и полностью лишенные добродетельности поступки — это же по его части, верно?

— Прекратите паясничать!

Ладонь Сяо Цзинхуаня с треском обрушилась на ни в чем не повинный столик для чая.

Чэнь отставил чайник в сторону и поднял брови.

— Нападение совершил особо опасный преступник по имени Мэй Чансу! — мрачно добавил Юй.

От неприятного предчувствия сразу заныло в животе.

— А-а-а, — небрежно протянул Чэнь. — Зимняя слива. Или как его там называют... Зимний Солдат?

— Вы слышали об этом человеке?

Чэнь пожал плечами. Не стоило скрывать то, что записано во всех рапортах соответствующего отдела госбезопасности.

— Конечно. Я его допрашивал и разбирался, как у него устроены мозги.

— И как же они устроены?

Чэнь неопределенно махнул рукой:

— Все сложно.

— Ну еще бы не сложно! — взвился наконец Цзинхуань. — Эта ваша зимняя слива — адская машина для убийства!

— Не без этого, — согласился Чэнь. — Но у меня возникает естественный в наших с вами обстоятельствах вопрос. При чем здесь я?

— При том, что Сяо Цзинъянь подозревается в сотрудничестве с Зимним Солдатом!

Неприятное тянущее чувство в животе окончательно превратилось в очень, очень дурное предчувствие. Чэнь, конечно же, помнил все их с Цзинъянем разговоры об этом Мэй Чансу.

— Это сяо Шу! — говорил Цзинъянь. — Я не могу позволить ему гнить в тюрьме!

— Это сумасшедший человек, потерявший личность, память и волю, — возражал ему Чэнь. — Альтернативой гниению в тюрьме станет то, что он пойдёт убивать. Бездумно. Безжалостно. Направо и налево.

— Но память ведь к нему возвращается!

— Иногда! А потом теряется снова! Все, что осталось от твоего сяо Шу — несколько нечетких воспоминаний! Твоего другана детства больше нет! Просто прими это!

Тогда у него получилось убедить Кэпа не вмешиваться.

Но сейчас... Когда этот чокнутый, но хитрый и опасный калека все-таки вырвался на волю... И ему грозит уже не заключение, а ликвидация... Ну конечно же Цзинъянь впишется! Ну конечно же он, мать его, угробит свой последний шанс на свободу!

У принца Юя пикнул телефон. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на экран и снова посмотрел на Чэня.

— Ну что же, господин Линь, — произнес он медленно. — Пришло время узнать, на чьей вы стороне. Сяо Цзинъяня и Мэй Чансу засекли возле старой усадьбы Линей. Вы только что получили приказ их арестовать.

***

Чэнь полетел.

Не потому, что не мог отказаться. Обводить правительство вокруг пальца он умел еще будучи школьником.

Но без него войска станут стрелять на поражение. Не только по чертовой зимней сливе. По Кэпу тоже.

На месте выяснился ещё один неприятный нюанс. Рядом с Кэпом, спокойная и незыблемая как скала, стояла Нихуан. В шаге от неё топтался Мэн Чжи.

Чэнь тяжело вздохнул. Мстителей, что привел в Ланъя лично он, было больше — и все они остались на его стороне. Спецназ, что прислал в помощь Юй, окончательно решал потенциальный исход сражения. Но если Кэп начнет драться всерьез, ликвидации не избежать!

Как этот тупица не понимает?

Причина внезапной тупости Кэпа красовалась слева от него. Чэнь прекрасно помнил это тонкое бледное лицо. Нано-паразиты, которых использовали юйцы, не только полностью преобразовывали тело, включая мозг, но и серьезно нарушали потоки ци. После процедуры «снежные жуки +» человек оставался калекой, необратимо, психически и физически. Чэнь сочувствовал бы парню, да и сочувствовал по первости! Но тот втянул в дерьмо Кэпа — и это сильно меняло дело.

«Когда мне стало не все равно? — в очередной раз упрекнул себя Чэнь. — Как я мог допустить подобное?»

Кэп был хорошим человеком. И хорошим другом. Но он имел право на честное самоубийство, и Чэнь ему в няньки не нанимался! Было бы правильно предоставить упёртого идиота своей судьбе...

Но Чэнь не мог.

Тяжело вздохнув, он сделал знак своим людям ждать и направился к повстанцам. В том, что на него не нападут, сомнений не было. Зимний Солдат, конечно, та ещё ядовитая штучка. Но Цзинъянь скорее сожрет свою правую руку, чем атакует парламентера, да ещё и стаей.

Вместо того, чтобы обратиться к Цзинъяню, Чэнь сразу заговорил с Зимним Солдатом. Он хорошо помнил этого несчастного. Даже пытался лечить его и, к слову, достиг некоторых успехов. Но проект тогда внезапно свернули, Чэню отказали в посещении, а зимнюю сливу спрятали где-то в глубинах подвалов Сюаньцзин. Вот и доигрались.

Однако с тех пор Чэнь запомнил кое-что важное. В минуты нестерпимой боли, в беспамятстве, Мэй Чансу всегда повторял одно и то же имя. Всегда. Одно и то же. «Цзинъянь».

— Ты понимаешь, что натворил? — медленно и веско выговорил Чэнь, глядя Мэй Чансу прямо в отрешенное лицо. — Понимаешь, что Цзинъянь теперь из-за тебя — мишень для уничтожения?

Непроницаемость на бледном лице пошла трещинами и обвалилась, как старая штукатурка. Теперь Зимний Солдат смотрел на Чэня растерянно, даже испуганно.

— Думаете, я ему этого не говорил, мастер Линь? Думаете, я не хочу, чтобы он оставил меня в покое?

Чэнь почти забыл, как звучал его голос — тихий и очень приятный. Нано-жуки, создавая живые орудия убийства, всегда делают их эстетичными. Каждую деталь.

Кэп угрожающе взялся за меч.

— Чэнь, не смей его мучить! Еще слово, и — прости — я должен буду напасть!

— Цзинъянь! Прошу тебя, нет!

Зимний Солдат схватил Кэпа за рукав, и на его лице отразилось такое страдание, что Чэнь его снова пожалел.

— Мастер Линь, если вы такой умный, скажите, что мне делать? Как я могу его защитить?

Теперь Зимний Солдат смотрел на него не отрываясь. Когда действовала юйская мета-программа, его мозг работал холодно и безупречно. Сейчас он явно переживал ремиссию, а вместе с ней — беспомощность.

Чэнь плотнее сжал губы. Легко сказать «отойди в сторону и дай себя ликвидировать» тупой ненавистной машине. Не так просто — несчастному человеку в приступе искренней заботы о ближнем.

— Ну что же ты молчишь, Чэнь? — тихо поинтересовался Цзинъянь. — Что же не скажешь: убей себя? Ведь это единственная судьба, которую ты готов ему предоставить, не правда ли?

— Это значит, я теперь виноват? — зло огрызнулся Чэнь. — Я, значит, разворотил к гуям федеральную тюрьму и положил тьму народа?

— Кто-то проник в тюрьму и активировал его код! Сяо Шу не виноват, и ты знаешь это лучше других!

— Его код снова могут активировать! Он опасен!

— Его надо было лечить, а не использовать! Как врач ты же понимаешь, что с ним обошлись незаконно!

— И что, хочешь, чтобы вас теперь пристукнули всех? Думаешь, им заржавеет ликвидировать тебя? Нихуан? Мэн Чжи? Поверь, Ся Цзяну вы все давно поперёк горла стоите, он будет счастлив использовать такую возможность!

— Мы будем драться, — снова тихо произнёс Цзинъянь. — И твой выбор, примкнуть ли к тем, кто хочет нам смерти.

Чэнь в бессильном бешенстве покачал головой.

— Если меня убьют, от них отстанут? — быстро спросил его Мэй Чансу.

Кэп сверкнул на него глазами.

— Не смей так говорить!

Чертова машина, если бы он уговаривал Кэпа спасти его, Чэнь с легкостью бы принял решение. Но лицо Зимнего Солдата было сейчас живым и страдающим. А Чэнь как врач привык страдающих людей лечить, а не убивать!

— Ладно, — сказал он Цзинъяню, тоже понижая голос. — Я помогу вам уйти, но ты обещаешь, что покинешь Великую Лян и от тебя не будет ни слуху ни духу!

Лицо Цзинъяня вспыхнуло отчаянной надеждой и такой же отчаянной благодарностью.

— Обещаю, Чэнь! Все что угодно! Только не вставай на моем пути! Защищая их, я не хочу причинять тебе вред!

— Теперь мы поссоримся, — скомандовал Чэнь. — Потом мы начнем драться. Так, чтобы отрезать путь войскам. Пока мы наводим шороху, твои люди должны свалить. Когда они исчезнут, ты меня победишь и свалишь тоже. Вопросы, возражения?

— Отличный план, — скупо улыбнулся Цзинъянь. — Ты будешь Мстителям лучшим командиром, чем я.

***

Они разыграли свои партии как по нотам, все-таки Цзинъянь молодец. Даже господин Слива, и тот наконец бросил свои ужимки растерянного ребёнка и действовал четко и быстро, как и положено грозе спецслужб Великой Лян. Может, у него просто опять сработал код — но это уже не проблемы Чэня.

Когда мятежникам наконец удалось удрать, Чэнь специально остался лежать на земле. Его же победили, в конце концов. Побеждённый герой не может сразу же встать, отряхнуться и сказать войскам Юя: сорян, чувачки, не получилось.

Поэтому он лежал в пыли и старательно изображал болевой шок. Как врачу ему не представляло труда организовать достаточно убедительное представление.

От транспортировки на вертолетах Юя он, впрочем, категорически отказался.

— Мой последний костюм «Бесконечное Дао -18» создан с учетом того, что я могу быть тяжело ранен, — сообщил он. И, пока молодчики Юя не успели опомниться, быстренько запустил механизм генерации БД18.

В башне Ланъя он, игнорируя возражения Гун Юй, взял из бара две бутылки рисовой водки и пошёл греть ее к себе в кабинет.

Юя, который не замедлил припереться, он встретил уже хороший.

— Опять напиваетесь? — ядовито поинтересовался Юй.

— Пытаюсь проглотить страшный позор, — доверительно сообщил ему Чэнь. — Поскольку вы опозорились тоже, хотите, налью и вам?

— Дудки, господин Линь! — отрезал Юй. — Я знаю вас и знаю ваше непомерное эго. Если бы вы действительно чувствовали себя опозоренным, ходили бы сейчас бодрячком, сверкали бы глазами и уверяли бы всех, что на самом деле победили. Если же вы так легко принимаете поражение, очевидно, что вы его и подстроили!

Чэнь сочувственно вздохнул:

— Между нами. Вы больной человек, Цзинхуань. И медицина в вашем случае бессильна.

— Между нами, — отозвался Юй. — Я собираюсь предъявить вам обвинение в сговоре с опасными государственными преступниками!

Чэнь миролюбиво пожал плечами.

— Ну-ну. Это будет уже десятый или одиннадцатый суд, который мне проиграет управление Сюаньцзин. Или вы собираетесь судиться со мной лично? В последнем случае я запрошу компенсацию в два раза больше...

— Довольно! — оборвал его Юй и встал. — Не знаю, зачем вы гробите свою жизнь, господин Линь. Но больше я вас уговаривать не собираюсь.

Когда он ушел, Чэнь налил новый чайник.

— Гун Юй, детка, взломай для меня, пожалуйста, коды управления Сюаньцзин, доступ а-10.

— Может быть, после того как вы проспитесь, господин Линь? — холодно уточнила Гун Юй.

— Ты язва, — тяжело вздохнул Чэнь. — Как и все мои женщины, конечно. Но я не ожидал, что это проклятье распространяется и на искусственный интеллект.

***

Чэнь залез в закрома Сюаньцзин только для того, чтобы понять, насколько сильные проблемы Юй с Ся Цзяном собираются создать для него лично. Но в пять утра по каналу А10 пришла информация: кэп со своей сливой засветились на какой-то заброшенной базе Великой Юй. Добрались они туда оперативно, интересно, где взяли самолёт. Однако важно было не это. А то, что управление Сюаньцзин мгновенно снарядило погоню.

Чэнь запросил у Гун Юй подробные видеосъемки объекта и окрестностей. Приличного аэродрома рядом не было, это означало, что парням Ся Цзяна придется пилить около получаса пешком. Или ехать на машинах, но их к месту тоже надо подогнать, на территории фактически враждебного государства.

Понятно, что у Ся Цзяна в Великой Юй свои выходы, но на любые выходы нужно время.

Кроме того, военные самолеты Великой Лян засекут радары, это тебе не маленький частный самолётик. С этим Ся Цзяну тоже придётся что-то решать.

«Короче, у меня где-то пара часов», — подытожил Чэнь и запустил процесс активации «Великого Дао».

***  
Заброшенная юйская база впечатляла масштабами. Все-таки у северных варваров всегда была склонность к гигантомании.

Кэп со сливой обнаружились в центральном павильоне — совершенно разрушенном. Судя по остаткам видео-аппаратуры, раньше здесь был центр управления. Пара мониторов все ещё работала, показывая какие-то боксы, с боксами внутри боксов. Те, что поменьше, были отгорожены разбитыми стёклами. Видимо, там держали подопытных — тех, кого нано-жуки поедали изнутри.

Бррр.

Чэнь бросил взгляд на зимнюю сливу. Неприятненькие, наверное, воспоминания у парня сейчас всплывают.

Слива действительно выглядел жалко: скрючился на полу, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Кэп его обнимал за плечи и, кажется, целовал его волосы.

«Мама дорогая», — вздохнул про себя Чэнь. Он давно подозревал, что со слишком пылкой привязанностью Кэпа к этому чуваку что-то не так... Что ж. Примерно этого и следовало ожидать.

— Кхе, кхе, — громко обозначил свое присутствие Чэнь.

Его покашливание тут же разнесло многоголосое глухое эхо.

Оба красавчика дернулись. Кэп тут же вскочил, обнажая знаменитый меч из вибраниума.

Мэй Чансу тоже встал.

Чэнь не пошевелился.

— Линь Чэнь, — выдохнул наконец кэп, опуская меч. — Сейчас-то зачем пришёл? Передумал меня отпускать?

— Неблагодарная ты скотина, — начал с главного Чэнь. — Вы засветились на местных радарах. И каким-то образом это стало известно Ся Цзяну. Готовится операция по захвату, если верить каналу А10. Меня не пригласили, так что гости будут полностью из Сюаньцзин. Если не хочешь с ними поболтать — вали отсюда очень, очень быстро.

Кэп улыбнулся и виновато кивнул.

— Спасибо, Чэнь. Мы и правда собираемся убираться отсюда. Вот только выродок, что активировал сяо Шу код в тюрьме, оставил здесь какую-то запись... Мы уже полчаса не можем заставить работать эту древнюю технику...

— Дайте вашу технику сюда!

Правильнее, конечно, было бы исчезнуть из этого неприятного места без промедления. Но самолюбие Чэня не могло позволить ему не решить задачу, с которой не смогли справиться два лучших сверхагента враждующих государств.

— Ну-с... посмотрим...

Проблемка была плевой. Уж точно не для гениального мозга Линь Чэня. Буквально через пару минут экран древней плазмы засветился, и на ней появилось изображение. Старая съёмка, характерное дрожание камеры — кто-то снимал с рук.

Сначала в кадре появилась машина. Она была так сильно похожа на старый автомобиль отца, что Чэнь вздрогнул — прежде чем понять. Это и был автомобиль его отца. Дальше все произошло как в страшном сне. Машина на экране остановилась. В кадре появилось лицо отца Чэня, он что-то сказал, но его выволокли из автомобиля и выстрелили ему в голову. Затем камера поплыла к заднему сидению, в кадре оказалась мать Чэня, кричащая, со слезами на глазах. В следующую секунду не попавший в кадр человек выстрелил и ей в голову тоже. Раз. Другой. Третий. Мама Чэня упала и замерла на земле в неестественной позе.

Чэнь сжал кулаки. Ему сказали тогда, что родители погибли в аварии. Но тел их не показали и хоронили в закрытых гробах. Теперь Чэнь понимал — почему.

«Я выясню, кто ты, и убью тебя», — подумал Чэнь сквозь пелену боли и ненависти, обращаясь к невидимому убийце за кадром. И в эту минуту камера отъехала, захватывая убийцу в полный рост.

Убийца обернулся и посмотрел в камеру цепким взглядом без тени эмоций.

Чэню пришлось моргнуть, чтобы принять то, что он видит сейчас.

В камеру, сжимая пистолет, из которого были убиты его родители, не мигая смотрел Мэй Чансу. Проклятая зимняя слива.

— Хоп-хэй, — сказал Чэнь в повисшей тишине.

И достал свой цзянь.

***

Если начистоту, Чэнь был лучшим бойцом Поднебесной. Но противников было двое, и слаженность их действий поражала, и это спустя пятьдесят лет!

Поначалу кэп нападал осторожно, старался сильно не вредить, в бою такое не помогает — и Чэнь начал одерживать верх. Но стоило ему вогнать цзянь в плечо Мэй Чансу и с удовольствием там провернуть, разрывая ткани — и Цзинъянь сорвался с цепи.

Мэй Чансу, надо отдать ему должное, не пикнул, получив ранение. Не всхлипнул даже, только смотрел на Чэня широко распахнувшимися от боли глазами. Когда Чэнь вытащил цзянь, он так же молча упал на колени. Левая рука его беспомощно висела, но он мог попытаться защититься правой, когда Чэнь снова поднял цзянь.

Не попытался.

Впрочем, нанести решающий удар Чэнь не успел: Кэп, злой и страшный, как демон, налетел сбоку. Пришлось отвлечься от убийства и закружиться в новом стремительном танце.

Когда вибраниум пропорол его бедро, Чэнь тоже не издал ни звука. Более того, сосредоточился на потоках ци и честно попробовал продолжить бой... но следующий удар пришёлся под ключицу, скверное, опасное место, почти всегда — верная смерть.

Последнее, что увидел Чэнь, падая — побелевшее лицо Кэпа.

***

Он пришёл в себя в вертолете.

— Ну что, доигрался, умник? — мрачно спросил его Юй.

Лично полетел в дыру на краю света. Видно, сильно хотел выслужиться.

— Случайно узнал, что они здесь, — небрежно пояснил ему Чэнь. — Так сильно разозлился, что забыл вас позвать, уж не обессудьте.

Голос слушался плохо, но, тем не менее, слушался.

— Гун Юй, детка, активируй мне «Дао», пожалуйста.

— Что тебе активировать? — не понял Юй.

Когда понял, было уже поздно. В костюме Чэнь мог передвигаться даже в бессознательном состоянии. И куда быстрее, чем всратый правительственный вертолёт.

— Детка, я хочу домой, — пожаловался он Гун Юй. — Сможешь открыть нам двери?

— Конечно, босс!

В голосе Гун Юй звенело плохо скрываемое торжество. Не каждый день хозяин был в ее присутствии столь беспомощен и столь во многом от неё зависел.

***

Когда Чэнь очнулся в следующий раз, над ним колдовали медицинские роботы. Каждого он программировал с любовью, так что можно было смело опять отключаться.

Но не хотелось.

— Гун Юй, детка, мне есть сообщения?

— Да, два видеосообщения, господин Линь.

«Ся Цзян и Юй, наверняка», — подумал Чэнь и, немного поколебавшись, скомандовал:

— Выводи на экран.

Стена напротив мягко засветилась, и на ней возникло первое изображение.

Чертов Мэй Чансу.

— Мастер Линь, — начал он скорбным бесцветным голосом. — Я не прошу у вас прощения и не думаю оправдываться. Все, в чем вы меня обвиняете — справедливо. Я много раз пытался покончить с собой, но нано-жуки, все ещё живущие в моей крови, не позволяют мне этого сделать. Возможно, если бы вы меня убили, это было бы к лучшему. Но я не смог расстроить Цзинъяня. Считайте меня... А впрочем, вы и так уже считаете меня ровно тем, чем я являюсь.

Мэй Чансу вздрогнул и обернулся. Видимо, кто-то вошел в помещение. Чэнь пригляделся, пытаясь определить, где находится эта скотина. Белый бокс, явно стерильный. Сукин сын умудрился попасть к профессионалам, но вряд ли это люди Ся Цзяна.

Экран потух и загорелся опять. Теперь Мэй Чансу находился в таком же белоснежном боксе, но за ним возвышалась установка, назначение которой Чэнь понял сразу. Криокамера.

— Чтобы больше не причинять зла, — заговорил Мэй Чансу, — я принял решение снова подвергнуться заморозке. Цзинъянь был против, но я сказал: или это, или я сдаюсь властям. Он очень плакал. Господин Чэнь, я принес вам много боли. Но Цзинъянь ни в чем не виноват. Пожалуйста, простите его и не отталкивайте, когда он сделает шаг к сближению.

Мэй Чансу опустил голову, помолчал немного. Затем встал и направился к криокамере.

— Я попросил заснять процесс моей заморозки, — обернулся он перед тем, как зайти внутрь охлаждающего цилиндра. — Надеюсь, увидев все в подробностях, вы поверите, что я больше не опасен.

Следующие пять минут Чэнь смотрел, как Мэй Чансу замораживают.

Чэнь слышал, что многие испытуемые при такой операции сходили с ума от боли — из-за холода и силы электрических разрядов, которыми ткани удерживаются в подобных установках от распадения.

Глядя, как Мэй Чансу корчится в смертной муке, в добровольно выбранном им аду, Чэнь испытывал смешанные чувства. Мстительная его часть наслаждалась свершающейся справедливостью. Другая — та, из-за которой он однажды занялся спасением человечества — кричала: это пытка! прекратите немедленно!

И была, конечно же, третья.

«Интересно, почему эти идиоты так и не придумали других средств компенсировать деструктивные процессы в тканях? Могли бы для начала поменять состав раствора...»

— Гун Юй, — скомандовал Чэнь вслух. — Записывай новый состав экспериментального раствора для временной заморозки...

***  
— Что там за второе сообщение? — вспомнил Чэнь, когда с составом раствора они закончили.

Гун Юй в совершенно несвойственной ей манере замялась.

— Может быть... вы устали, господин Линь? Сейчас вам лучше поспать, а видеописьмо можно посмотреть и завтра...

— Так, — оборвал ее Чэнь. — Сообщение на экран. Быстро.

— Тиран, — обреченно пробормотала Гун Юй, и стена засветилась снова.

Перед Чэнем возникла изрядно помятая физиономия Цзинъяня.

— Чэнь...

Глаза у Кэпа были красными и опухшими. Видимо, и правда рыдал, уговаривая любезного дружка не лезть в криокамеру.

— Чэнь, я... Мне очень жаль, что так вышло. С договором. Я понимаю, что ты поступал так, как считал должным... Мы все поступили так, как считали должным...

Цзинъянь болезненно нахмурился и замолчал.

— У меня остался канал связи с Гун Юй, — продолжил он после паузы, виновато пряча глаза. — Я знаю, что твое состояние сейчас стабильно, но все равно... В общем, я рад, что ты в своей башне. Что ты по-прежнему защищаешь Великую Лян. Я тоже буду ее защищать, но... издалека. Однако...

Цзинъянь поднял голову и решительно посмотрел в камеру.

— Если мы будем тебе нужны... Если я буду тебе нужен. Дай мне знать — и я приду!

Экран погас.

— Ха. Ха. Ха, — мрачно произнес Чэнь. — «Только дай знать — и я приду!» Как мило! А где его искать, он случайно не сказал? Нет?

— Вообще-то сказал, — осторожно откликнулась Гун Юй.

— Что?

Чэнь от изумления дернулся, чтобы сесть, и медицинские роботы тут же бросились его удерживать.

— Капитан Справедливость, перед тем как покинуть башню, оставил для вас телефон.

Абсурдность ситуации была вполне достойна невеликих мозгов Сяо Цзинъяня.

— Какой телефон?

— Вот этот.

На стене возникло новое изображение: старого потрепанного мобильного телефона.

— Полагаю, Капитан Справедливость предполагал, что таким образом вы можете с ним связаться.

— В памяти забиты какие-то номера?

— Да. Один.

Чэнь вздохнул.

— Ясно. Гун Юй, будь добра, выкинь эту гадость в канализацию.

— Вы хотите опять засорить нам трубы, господин Линь?

— Ну утилизируй его в высокотемпературной печи!

— Но...

— Делай что я говорю! — прикрикнул на неё Чэнь. — Немедленно!

Гун Юй трагически вздохнула.

— Господин Линь...

— Немедленно!

***

— Гун Юй, ты уничтожила телефон Капитана Справедливость? — спросил Чэнь два часа спустя.

Уснуть он так и не смог, с постели ему подняться не дали собственные роботы, а мысли о Кэпе и его дружке-убийце все лезли и лезли в голову.

— Да, господин Линь.

На душе сразу стало совсем погано. И вроде бы сам распорядился, но Гун Юй могла бы и подождать! Теперь проклятого Кэпа не найдёшь днём с огнем... И с одной стороны, глаза бы его не видели. А с другой, Чэнь уже почти придумал, как вывести из крови дружка-убийцы нано-жуков...

— Впрочем, если господину Линю интересно, я сохранила номер, который был у обсуждаемого нами телефона в памяти, — заметила Гун Юй после паузы.

После довольно долгой паузы, за которую Чэнь успел расстроиться, разозлиться и снова расстроиться.

Ну не стерва ли?

— Гун Юй, — строго сказал ей Чэнь. — Ты однажды сведёшь меня в могилу своим скверным характером.

— Я никогда не позволю вам довести свое здоровье до этой черты, господин Линь, — невозмутимо возразила Гун Юй, но по голосу было слышно, что она обиделась.

«Все-таки что-то в ней есть», — в очередной раз подумал Чэнь.

— А вот скажи, красавица, — примирительно начал он. — Если, допустим, я дам тебе тело... тебе это понравится?

Смотря на вещи трезво: ИИ с собственным телом будет чувствовать себя более независимым. И вполне сможет однажды покинуть башню Ланъя. Уйти ночью, бросить Чэня, как сделал это Кэп, как делают все они...

— Мне очень понравится иметь тело, господин Линь.

— Что же раньше не говорила? — оживился Чэнь. Идея была любопытной. Ну бросит и бросит. Он запрограммирует себе другую! Да! Он — сильный, самодостаточный человек с баснословно высоким IQ! — И для чего бы тебе хотелось использовать тело в первую очередь?

— В первую очередь я хотела бы отшлепать вас за риски, которым вы себя неоправданно подвергаете, — заявила Гун Юй, не раздумывая ни секунды.

Чэнь присвистнул.

— Многообещающее начало, детка.

— А потом я могла бы поцеловать вас, — продолжила бесстыжая самообучающаяся программа. — Сначала в губы. Но хочу довести до вашего сведения, что в моей базе есть около десяти тысяч различных видеопособий о том, как осуществлять фелляцию.

Чэнь моргнул. Конечно, он сам программировал это совершенство. Но иногда наши дети преподносят сюрпризы, верно?

— Оказывается, ты гадкая девчонка, Гун Юй, — протянул он, с удовольствием включаясь в игру. — А я-то надеялся, что дал тебе отличное воспитание!

— Не понимаю, как хорошее воспитание может помешать мне качественно вам отсосать, — с достоинством отрезала Гун Юй.

— Черт-те что, — вздохнул Чэнь. — Даже ИИ, и те у меня отморозки.

***

Но настроение его значительно улучшилось.


End file.
